1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cellular phone and, more specifically, to a cellular phone having an integral cosmetic pack encompassed therein. The cellular phone is to be furnished with a plurality of compartments, which house a variety of cosmetic units. The cellular phone also has a vanity mirror conveniently attached to assist with the application of the cosmetics. The present invention reduces the amount of space commonly taken up in a womans purse by combing two objects typically found therein into a single convientent device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other cosmetic based devices designed for carrying and applying cosmetics. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,230 issued to Rosenthal on Nov. 18, 1929.
Another patent was issued to Flax on Apr. 29, 1969 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,033. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,014 was issued to Schefer on May 2, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 12, 1990 to Roderiguez as U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,547.
Another patent was issued to Lombardi on Nov. 17, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,457. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,890 was issued to Lai on Aug. 16, 1994. Another was issued to Montoli on Jun. 17, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,839 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 2, 2002 to Wu as U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,947.
Another patent was issued to Song on Jul. 23, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,245. Yet another U.S. Patent No. 2002/0137537 was issued to Wantanabe on Sep. 26, 2002. Another was issued to Napier-Clark et al on Jun. 17, 2004 as International Publication No. WO 2004/051968.